Bedroom Conversations
by Without an Alias
Summary: I’d like to tell you a story, if I may.” A brief chuckle. Jess felt the tears begin to slide down her cheeks. “You’re going to love it. It’s about a tiny, seemingly innocent baby boy and his mother."


**A/N:** So, I'm not really sure where this came from, but here it is.

I would really, really like people to review and let me know the good and bad. I still consider this story to be a little rough in places, but I've taken it as far as I can at this moment and suggestions and comments would be most appreciated, especially regarding voice, because I'm really not sure if I did either character justice with this. But also style, grammar, etc, etc. In fact, anything that could help me improve my writing would be awesome.

Also, if any of you feels some vast desire to beta this, let me know! Haha.

Most of this was written before the incredible "In the Beginning," so there are some details that don't quite fit. I might go back over some parts and fiddle...then again, I'm kind of lazy.

Anywho, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, never will.

* * *

**Bedroom Conversations**

It always surprised her how large the small apartment became when she was alone at night. Not to say that she was frightened. She had stopped being scared of empty houses years ago. But it still always seemed too big, all the same. And loud – The walls were constantly shifting and settling, the pipes clacking and dripping, the fridge whirring, the floor creaking – an occurrence that followed her through every home she had ever lived in. It was due to this fact that Jessica Moore was especially surprised at the unannounced appearance of one Samuel Winchester in their bedroom. She could not recall the dull clank of the door unlocking, or the rattling of the handle. Not even a single floorboard squeaked or groaned. All she knew was that there was suddenly another presence in the room and so she smiled, opened her eyes into the dark and flicked on the lamp.

"How did it go? Did you find him?" Jess asked as she rolled over to face the doorway. The smile on her lips died, but no matter how much she wanted to, felt like she should, Jessica could not scream. All she could do was stare in horror at those yellow eyes and the unfamiliar face to which they belonged.

Suddenly, the apartment could not have felt smaller.

Tears filled her eyes and a choked cry escaped her lips when her body was abruptly slammed into the wall, with no knowledge of ever being moved off the bed. For that matter, the strange man had not so much as twitched since her discovery of him. Back aching, body shaking, for all that she seemed incapable of moving, damp eyes wide and unblinking and fixed on the intruder, it took Jessica a moment to find her voice. "Who are you? What do you want?" Her voice wasn't usually so high, was it? And she was pretty sure that noticeable quiver was a new addition.

He grinned then. It was friendly, mildly charming, maybe a little sarcastic. "I guess you could say I'm an old friend of Sam's. We go way back, he and I." Finally, the intruder moved, making his way over to bed Jess had so recently vacated and perched on the edge, leaning back to rest on his arms. He looked up at Jessica. "I have some business that I need to settle with your boyfriend. Well, to be fair, the business may be about him, but really, I have to settle it with you, Jess." His voice was quiet, almost congenial, yet the words were biting. Jess opened her mouth to protest, but he held up a hand and spoke first. "Don't worry about that business just yet. I'd like to have a little conversation with you, first.

"I'd like to tell you a story, if I may." A brief chuckle. Jess felt the tears begin to slide down her cheeks. "You're going to love it. It's about a tiny, seemingly innocent baby boy and his mother. That little baby also had a brother and a father and, once, they were all quite the happy family unit, until the day that the baby boy began his journey to fulfill his destiny and, in doing so, destroyed the lives of his family. It began with his mother, of course. A woman with her own unusual story – let me assure you it is riveting, but we have no time for such tangents. All you need to know is that she carried with her many secrets. Well, this woman who knew too much was also far too meddlesome and just had to interfere in some important business that was being conducted in her son's room. And then, well, you know how things go. People go where they don't belong and they wind up burning on the ceiling with a nice hole in their stomach. It's just business, dear, I'm sure you understand."

Jess gave a strangled sob, her breaths suddenly harsh gasps. "No. Please, just stop."

"What's the matter, Jess? Scared of the truth? This is what you've always wanted to know. This is everything Sammy wouldn't tell you." His only response was another gasped breath, Jess unable to find the words to prevent these lies from being told. Or perhaps it was that somewhere in her mind she believed this man and needed to know. Yearned for the words Sam would never give her.

Yellow-eyes regarded her with mild interest and her continued. "And so the rest of that charming little family escaped the fire. Well, the real one at least. That pesky metaphorical fire has been burning under them ever since. A father and son bent on revenge, with the poor youngest lost in a world he feared, fighting for a woman he never knew. There are childhood years I won't bother you with; years of games and secrets that you know all too well, isn't that right, Jessica? But as our boy grew he became quite the reluctant warrior. Fighting all sorts of monsters and creatures with his daddy and brother. And killing. Oh how he killed. He was so natural at it, and no matter how much he denied it, he loved the thrill it could bring. He hated the pain and the fear but the adrenaline, there's nothing like it. And then our hero left and ran here, to sunny California and he met you. It was then that everything came to a halt. You gave him hope and a future of desk jobs, corporate meetings, small children, puppies and peace. You took the fight out of him and I could not have that. You got in the way, Jessica. One can only imagine what your future might have been had you never met dear Samuel."

"No!" She couldn't remember the last time she had actually screamed like that. It was possible that she never had. Jessica hated the sound it made. Her heart pounded in her chest and her vision blurred with fresh tears. "What do you want with us?" Were all the words she could choke out through her tight throat, still working for each breath.

"I don't want you, Jess, but let's not worry about him just yet. We've still got some time before Sammy arrives." Again with that stupid name. Sam hates that name and if Jess chose to use it some days, that was her prerogative, but this...thing, it had no right. Something in Jessica Moore snapped. Her eyes narrowed and her breathing deepened. "It's Sam," Jessica ground out through clenched teeth, body trembling but eyes strong and steady on the demon.

His eyes widened, ever so slightly. So he can be surprised. "Well, you are a feisty one. I can see why our boy likes you so much.

"Let me go and I'll show you how feisty I can be."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Now, now, dear, let's have none of that. Can't we play nicely?"

"We can hardly play nicely on such uneven grounds. This is not what one would generally call a fair fight." Wait? Was she actually starting to whine to her potential killer? Yes, that definitely had that distinctive tone that traditionally annoyed Sam enough to get him to cave on almost anything. Except where his family was concerned.

"Life isn't fair, Jess, you better learn to deal with it."

She scowled. "I am dealing!" If Jess had been thinking, she probably would have wondered at this abrupt shift to snarky comments, when just moments before she had been in middle of a nice little meltdown. As it was, Jess was not thinking and it is likely due to this that she so easily slid into her brattier persona. 'Poor spoiled little girl,' as Sam would call her.

The yellow-eyed man snorted.

"In that case, let's move on, shall we?" He leaned forward, as if about to share a delicious little secret. "Can I tell you something else? I'm sure you're just dying to know. Our boy Sam, he's been doing a little jewellery shopping recently. Now what can one buy in a jewellery store that he would want to keep such a secret? Perhaps it involves a little diamond ring? But here's the kicker, Jessica. Would you have said yes to our dear boy? Could you really have married a man you knew so little about? Or, if you were going to say yes, what's your answer now? Now that you know everything, is that love enough?"

Deep brown eyes once again glistened with tears, though she wasn't entirely sure why this time. "Of course it is. I love him."

He rolled those disturbing yellow eyes and smirked. "Come now. It's just you and me, kid, so why not be honest for once, like you humans so rarely are."

She frowned, staring at him, searching for...something not there. "Don't you get it? I love him and that means more than all this crap! Yeah, maybe I think he's a fucking bastard right now, but we can work through that. That's just life."

Arms now resting on his knees the intruder titled his head, studying her. "I don't know if that's pathetic or impressive. Would you really stay with our boy as he leads Hell's army to battle?"

Hell's army? In any other situation Jessica may have questioned his, or her, sanity, but not now. Not here. In fact, Jessica found that too much made sense at that moment. "I won't have to. Sam will never do that. He's stronger than that."

"Come now, Jess, it's his destiny. You can't stop that."

"Sam could. Sam will."

"This faith of yours, it's something else that's for sure. But are you willing to die for him?"

"If it would save him, yes. I would die for Sam. I'm not willing to die for your Sam, though."

His eyes widened and his voice carried a hint of surprise. "My Sam? Is he really so different from the man you claim to love?"

"Yes. Even after everything you've told me, yes. My Sam fought and killed to protect. Your Sam would fight and kill for power. Your Sam will never exist, I won't allow it."

He pushed himself off the bed and towered over her, arms flying out to the sides. "My Sam will fight and kill for a greater world! This goes far beyond simple desires for power. This is about change, Jessica! A brave new world. And I hate to break it to you, but you don't have much say in the matter." He paused and shook his head. "You humans are a strange lot. So willing to throw everything away in the hopes that you will do some good, when ultimately, nothing good ever comes of it."

She pushed back against the wall, desperately wishing she could distance herself from this distressing man. But she refused to back down, all the same. "Is it really any different from what you're doing? You're fighting for Sam just as much as I am. We're both willing to go to the extreme for him."

The intruder gave a small huff of laughter. "Now there's an interesting theory. I wouldn't exactly say I'm changing my patterns drastically, though, so does this really tell us something about me, or is it more about you and perhaps our boy? It all comes back to him in the end."

Jessica smiled then, a serene, warm smile that should not have existed in that room. "He really is amazing. So special and he doesn't even know it."

"That's why he needs people like us, to give him a push in the right direction. Once he's moving, everyone else will just follow."

Her eyes narrowed. "It's a shame he'll never go where you want him to."

He crossed his arms and once again silently regarded her. "Does Sam know how much faith you have in him?"

She scoffed. "Are you kidding? He's completely oblivious."

"He must work on that, to truly lead his army."

"I think that's part of what makes him a good leader. He's so unaware of the people willing to follow him that he could never abuse that power."

"But without being aware of his potential he can never truly utilize it. He will never reach his full potential. It is your fear of what he can become that will be his downfall."

"Or maybe it will be what saves him."

His lips slowly curved up as he contemplated the young blond still pinned against the wall, conversing as though they were sitting down over lunch. Jessica stole that short pause in the conversation to ask that which had been nagging her since this began:

"Why are you telling me all of this? What does it matter to you?"

"Boredom, perhaps? I enjoy watching a woman squirm. Maybe I'm looking for some insight into Sammy. Or maybe I just wanted to get to know the woman who has unknowingly been disrupting my plans for the past year. Take your pick." He paused then, staring blankly at the wall, before snapping back to Jess. "One moment, Jessica, time to put our plan into action. Just hold tight, will you?" He drifted out of the room. She heard the hiss of the shower and a moment later he returned, an infinitely pleased looked on his face. "I've always loved a good surprise. A little red herring, if you will. By the way, love the cookies. So sweet of you."

He didn't return to the bed, instead choosing to lean again the doorframe, waiting. Their time together was coming to an end and Jessica had one final question. "What are you?"

He did not answer immediately, his strange yellow eyes searching her face until he nodded to himself. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Some things are best left unanswered." The silence that followed lingered between them as happens with so many couples who have talked for too long. Warm brown stared into flat yellow as Jessica studied the man who had invaded her home and interrupted her life. Finally she sighed and looked away.

And that was it. There was nothing more to say. He shrugged. "I'll be seeing ya, kid," and then he smiled and Jessica realised that everything that had come before, everything smirk, grin, smile, laugh, had all been a front. This...this was the real deal. She so desperately wanted to say something, although she hadn't a clue what, but it didn't matter. Because she suddenly found herself unable to utter a single sound and was sliding up to the ceiling to hang over the bed she shared with a man she now knew far too well. The pain that followed, slashing across her stomach, was both horrific and strangely unexpected. For all that she knew this man meant her no good, Jess had actually thought she would survive this night. As the beast turned away from her and silently stalked out of the room, Jessica could not help but wonder at the brief twinge of hurt that had nothing to do with the wound so recently inflicted.

END


End file.
